Forever Keeps- Part Two
by Tia Kamiya
Summary: Part two to forever keeps. What happened after Tai left? Did Sora go after him? I think this may be the last part, and sorry, I'm really bad at summaries ^_^


  
Hi peeps! Here's the next part... I was driven to writing the next part 'cause of the reviews. Thank you, thank u all you reviewers! U have no clue how excited I wuz to get them. Read the first part first if you haven't already. Um, I think this'll be the last part. I know there's only two, but I'm thinking of another series to start. Therefore, this part's gonna be kinda long, so brace yourself. Enjoy, r/r, but no flames please!   
  
Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Digimon. Fox Kids, Toei Animation, and Saban own it. Oh yeah... and those other companies which I don't think I'll ever remember.... Sorry... ^_^ And...the stuff about an Adidas contract... I don't own Adidas either. I think I forgot to put that in the previous fic ( part 1), so here it is once again: I do not own Adidas either, it is a brand name type of shoe. I don't think I own anything in this fic, except the plot, that is.   
  
  
Keeping her Part two  
  
Tai shut the window covering in the plane. He didn't want to see anymore in Odaiba... he wanted everything he knew in Odaiba to erase away. Nothing was worth seeing there, nothing that he had to hold onto. Tai wished the plane would leave as soon as possible. With a sudden jerk, as if the plane had read his mind, it started moving. Tai closed his eyes as the plane ascended into the sky, leaving his love, fears, heart and life behind.  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Tai dribbled the soccer ball on the insides of his feet. Even at 9 years old (yep, nine years old, this is a flashback), he was dribbling efficiently.   
  
"Kamiya, get over here. Stop ignoring my voice and come meet your new teammate," Tai's coach yelled.  
  
Hanging his head, Tai dribbled the ball back to his coach. He didn't even bother to look at the new teammate. They were always the same; some boy who liked to play soccer a lot, but just wasn't very good at it. At his age, the school soccer team pretty much accepted everybody who tried out for the team.   
  
"What's the point? Everybody on this team 'cept me is exactly the same... as long as they're wearing the same team shirt as me, I'll work with him." Tai growled, grinding his feet into the ground.  
  
"What's that, Kamiya? If you've got something to say, say it louder," the coach barked.   
  
"Nothing. What's the boy's name?" he asked, still staring at the ground.   
  
To his surprise, he heard a sweet, gentle girl voice saying, "Hi, there. I'm Sora Takenouchi."  
  
Tai jerked his head up. In front of him was a girl, the same age as he, with reddish hair and ruby eyes. Her face seemed to glow with radiance, smiling, at she introduced herself. Tai couldn't help but stare and gawk. Sora giggled.   
  
"Kamiya, stop your endless staring and introduce yourself like a gentleman," the coach scolded Tai again. No matter how good Tai was at soccer, he could never get along with this coach.  
  
"S-She's a girl."   
  
"Of course, she's a girl, Kamiya! Ain't you seen one of those hanging around the schoolyard before?! Ever heard of the story of Adam and Eve-"  
  
"Coach, don't worry. Let him introduce himself; I think he's just a little shocked at the fact that a girl's on his team now," Sora interrupted. Immediately, the coach shut up.  
  
"Yeah- hi... I'm Tai Kamiya. Erm... why're you here?"  
  
"She's here to play, Kamiya! Why else would she..."   
  
"I'm here because the girl's soccer team coach thought I was too good to be staying in one team. I'll be working with you guys now, as well as the girls soccer team," Sora said, interrupting the coach once again. The coach didn't yell at her for that, but he would've if Tai did.   
  
"I just don't think girls belong with us. Girls are always worried about breaking a nail and messing up their hair," Tai said.  
  
"You want me to prove ya wrong?" Sora asked.  
  
"How?"  
  
"A game. One on one. Right now."  
  
Sora dragged Tai by the wrist and the ball in the other hand. Suddenly they started. Tai got the hold of the ball first, but Sora seemed to be able to weave the ball out of his control and into hers. Quickly, she ran for the goal. Tai couldn't seem to be able to get the ball until Sora tried to kick it into the goal, but it bounced off the post.  
  
Suddenly Tai received the ball again. He was so close to the goal until Sora came from behind him and hooked onto his leg so he tripped. This one plays dirty, he thought.   
  
Nobody ended up winning the game, unfortunately. The two were too tired to score, and the rest of the team, including the coach, had left.   
  
"You're....really...good...at...soccer," Tai said, panting.   
  
"You...too," replied Sora.   
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I think I've finally gotten over him. It's been 2 years since he left, and I haven't heard of him since then. I've been too scared to write to him. I'm afraid that he's forgotten me and our relationship. I know he's been trying to erase our relationship from his mind for the past years, as I have. But now he's gone... I don't remember much about him anymore. I've forgotten his voice, most of his face, and his personality. The only thing I really remember about him is his hair. Brown and puffy...  
  
I should really stop writing about him, or I'll start to remember more. I don't want that to happen, or else I won't eat, sleep or walk, just like I did when he left. I don't even want to say his name. It'll drive me mad. I haven't even communicated with his sister, or our little group of friends. I'm all alone now. The only person I'm really communicating with is you. My mom and I have been having a rough relationship, ever since I stopped helping out at the flower shop.  
  
I guess I quit tennis to get on her nerves. Yes, you heard me right. I quit tennis. Tennis skirts just aren't me. I wish Mimi would contact me or somebody, at least. I want to talk to her... nobody has found her yet. She's probably doing fine, or else she would've run back home by now. But you'll never know. She could be... dead. I don't even want to think about it.   
  
My mom's forced me to go to teacher's college, though. She wants me to be a teacher, if I'm not going to hold up the family business... I guess I really don't mind the job, I just don't want to be stuck in a school for the rest of my life. I've already had enough years there. But I don't know what to do with my life, so I guess teaching will have to be a start. Tai would've told me that I would be great for the job. He would've said so, I just know it, but he's not here. People are leaving my life so quickly: Mimi, Tai, and my mom. Including all of the digidestined. I avoid them, because everybody's changed.   
  
-Sora  
  
Sora stared at her diary entry for a second and then slapped it shut. It hurt writing down all the names that she just did. She closed her eyes with both hands still on the diary. I promise this is the last time I'll write to you. I don't want to hurt myself talking about all my problems.   
  
Sora opened her eyes again, took the light blue colored diary and picked up a key from behind a picture frame. It was mall and silver, with the letters T and S intertwined engraved on it. She walked over to her drawer, pulled out all the socks which then revealed a shoebox-sized, purplish-blue box. There was a tiny lock on it, which Sora inserted the key into.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she opened the box. Her sight was filled with pictures of her and Tai, tiny memoirs, little gifts and such. Sora sobbed out loud. She place the diary inside the box and covered her face with both hands. Tears blurred her vision. She placed the lid shut again and locked it up. She tossed it back into the sock drawer, along with the rest of her socks.   
  
Clutching the key in her hand, she went to the curb of the road. She stopped at a sewer. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she kneeled toward the sewer. Closing her eyes once again, she made a silent prayer: If this key finds a way back to me, then I know my love for Tai is true. Find a way back to me...  
  
With all her determination, she managed to release the key from her hand. Regretting what she had done, she yelled out as it reached the bottom of sewer.   
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
Four years after Sora's Diary Entry (six years after Tai left)...  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Hi again. I'm still in New York... I don't want to go home. Not that I love it here. Training is hard and boring. When I go back to my apartment, I always end up eating specially dieted frozen food dinners and thinking about her... Although I don't really remember her. All I remember is her laugh- tinkling and gentle. I don't remember her face, her voice. I guess I'm all grown up now. I've still kept my trademark hair, giving it trims so it doesn't get too long, but I guess I've changed.   
  
She hasn't written to me. Kari has, telling me the events that happened when I left. One of them was that she, not Kari, sobbed uncontrollably after I left and wouldn't eat or sleep. I don't believe Kari.   
  
Soccer's been great. I'm in the pro leagues now. I had originally planned on training here and then going back to Japan to play for them, but I decided to play for the U.S. I feel like a betrayer, but I don't want to go back to face her. But I've forgotten her.   
  
I still have my fourteen-year-old birthday presents of her. The pink soccer ball with romantic pictures, the clock, the album, all packed up at the back of my closet. I tried to throw them away, but ended up searching the dump in the alley for them again. I can't seem to let go; it's like I'm forever keeping her. It's pathetic, I know. A lot of stuff I do now is pathetic, like writing this journal. I don't really want to, but my therapist told me I should. Yep, I got a therapist. My coach says I need one, although this therapist guy really isn't helping. I guess this is my life now.   
  
-Tai  
  
  
Tai coughed as he stuffed the journal under his mattress. He knew Sora kept a diary, but she never told him. He found out for himself. He didn't read it, but was very tempted to. He knew some stuff in there was about him. But he didn't know exactly how much. If only Sora knew how much stuff about her was in his journal. She would've been amazed.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Odaiba  
  
6 years, 6 years. I can't believe it's been six years and I still haven't seen him. Six years and I'm still living in the same house as my mom... how dumb, thought Sora. I'm glad I left. But I know I'll be back...   
  
Sora's suitcase was filled to the burst. She bit her lip as she searched the busy, trafficked New York airport. She knew she looked odd just standing there, so she lugged her baggage around, not really knowing where she was headed.   
  
She scratched the back of her neck, feeling deeply confused. She regretted coming here. But she was glad to leave Odaiba, even if it were just for the summer. Her relationship with her mother was as rocky and rough as ever, and so both women thought it would be good if Sora left for awhile just to clear up her mind. They decided on New York, to stay with Mimi, who was living alone in an apartment. Mimi understood Sora's relationship with her mother, since she herself had run away.   
  
"Sora! SORA!"   
  
Sora's head jerked up from the sound of her name. She looked around the airport, where she saw a pink-haired, fairly tall lady waving frantically at her with a silk handkerchief.   
  
Sora broke out into a smile. "Mimi!"  
  
Mimi struggled to keep waving the handkerchief, but failed as people pushed rudely past her. Sora lugged her heavy suitcase over to Mimi, who was cursing at the people who didn't apologize as they walked past her roughly. When Sora finally reached her, the two gave each other a huge, friendly hug.   
  
"I can't believe you're here!" cried Mimi. "So how are you? How's Tai?"  
  
Sora froze at Mimi's question. "I-I don't know," she confessed.   
  
Mimi looked at Sora. "You guys didn't break up, did you?"  
  
Sora stared at her shoes. "Umsixyearsago," Sora  
  
"What?"  
  
"Six years ago," repeated Sora, more clearly.   
  
"Oh..." Mimi blushed. "I don't believe it. Before I left, you guys were totally in love and... what happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. It's still hard to," Sora said. "But I'm okay. I've survived."  
  
"Barely," Mimi said, worried. "Must've taken it hard, didn't you?"   
  
Sora didn't answer. She just stared at the dirty airport floor.   
  
"Um...let's just catch a cab, okay? Mimi suggested. "We'll talk about it later."  
  
Using her same silk handkerchief, she waved for a yellow cab. The cab stopped, and the two got in silently.   
  
"Have you contacted him at all?" asked Mimi.  
  
Sora shook her head. "Can we talk about something else?"  
  
Mimi raised her nicely tweezed brows. "Sure... but we're going back to the Tai subject right after."  
  
The two began to talk about their jobs, how Sora was going to teach at Odaiba Jr. High right after her vacation, how Mimi was a sales clerk at some big Department store and such. They talked about the old times, as young, vulnerable eleven-year-olds. Finally, Sora found herself talking about Tai again.   
  
"I packed up all my stuff about him. I wanted to forget him, but it's not working," Sora said, burying her face into her hands. The taxi driver grunted from the seat up ahead. Mimi glared at him. "I've lost him now... I'm stupid. I didn't even see him leave in the airport."  
  
The taxicab screeched to a stop, in front of a brown, plain apartment building.   
  
"We're here," Mimi said, paying the driver. "Why don't we just drop off your stuff at my place, and go for a walk? I know this really sophisticated coffee shop near this soccer park."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tai glanced at the clock in his room. 1:00 PM. He was supposed to meet the guys at the park for a soccer game. He didn't have a practice that afternoon, so he just decided to have some fun with his teammates. Tai swung his cleats over his shoulder and picked up his soccer ball with his other hand. It was old and worn, but it was his lucky soccer ball; he always won with it, and it was the same soccer ball he and Sora had first used.  
  
Tai left his apartment and ran past the old coffee shop and past the busy road to the park. When he got there, the co-captain, Eric, greeted him bitterly.   
  
"A little late, now aren't we, Kamiya?" he asked smugly.   
  
"A little late wouldn't hurt," replied Tai. He looked around for his teammates. He noticed that somebody was missing. Tai frowned.   
  
"Looks like your team's short of players," Eric added. Tai clenched his teeth.   
  
"It doesn't matter. We'll still beat you anyway," Tai said.   
  
Eric ignored his statement. "To be fair, we'll add a player to your team. The next person who exits the coffee shop will be your extra player. And since you're so confident in yourself, it doesn't matter what gender or age this person is."  
  
"Fine," Tai answered. "Make my day."  
  
He started to dribble the soccer ball around the field. Everybody waited for the next person to exit the coffee shop. The coffee shop wasn't really popular, because its coffees were very expensive.   
  
"I see someone!" Eric yelled. "Kamiya, I'll get your new player."  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Sora walked out of the coffee shop with Mimi behind her. She curled her fingers around the coffee cup. They started walking back to Mimi's apartment, when they heard a yell.   
  
"Hey, you, miss!"   
  
Sora and Mimi turned to the man who was dashing across the road form the park. He was obviously a soccer player, wearing cleats and a soccer uniform.   
  
"Um, we're kind of short of players around here. I was just wondering... would you like to play a game of soccer with us?" the man asked Sora.   
  
Sora raised her brows. The man didn't even know her, yet he was offering her to play a game.   
  
"Um..." Sora answered, looking at the ground.   
  
Mimi laughed. "Of course she would! Sora's an excellent soccer player!"   
  
The man smiled. "Good... you'll be playing for the other team. Just follow me, the game's right across the road."  
  
The two followed the man across the road to the park. Sora stared at the ground, while Mimi pulled her by the wrist. Suddenly, something caught Sora's eye. It was small, shiny and silver- a key. Sora picked it up. On the key were two letters: S and T intertwined and engraved on the key. Sora gasped. It was the key to her special, purplish-blue box. All she could do was gape at it.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
Tai dribbled the ball around the field. He had mastered the technique now, and was the best soccer dribbler on the team. He silently prayed that the person who left the coffee shop was good at soccer.   
  
"Kamiya, get over here. Stop ignoring my voice and come meet your new teammate," Eric yelled.   
  
Tai dribbled the ball over to Eric. Still concentrating on the ball, he asked, "What's the person's name?"  
  
To his surprise, a person replied for the new player. "My friend's name is Sora. Sora Takenouchi."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sora still gaped at the key. However, she heard her name and jerked her head up. Right in front of her was a man with big, puffy hair and brown eyes. His skin was slightly tanned... it was Tai.   
  
Sora could hardly breathe, and she clutched the key in her hand very tightly.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tai stared. And stared. It was her, and he knew it. Same rusty hair and ruby eyes, it was her. He stared and gawked in shock.   
  
"Kamiya, stop your endless staring and introduce yourself like a gentleman," Eric barked.   
  
"S-She's a girl," Tai said, in shock.   
  
"Of course she's a girl, Kamiya! Ever seen one of those walking around the street before?" Eric yelled.   
  
The girl broke out into a huge smile. Her face seemed to glow with radiance as she introduced herself. "I'm Sora," she said happily.  
  
"Yeah- hi... I'm Tai Kamiya. Erm... why're you here?" he asked gently, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"She's here to play, Kamiya! Why else would she..." Eric began.   
  
Sora interrupted him. "To play soccer with a guy that she hasn't seen in six years... and to do this..."  
  
Her sentence trailed off, and she gave Tai a huge passionate kiss that she had lacked for more than half a decade.   
  
"I just don't think girls belong with us. Girls are always worried about breaking a nail and messing up their hair," Tai said, grinning at her, after she had released him.   
  
"You want me to prove ya wrong?" Sora asked.  
  
"How?"  
  
"A game. One on one. Right now."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voila! Finalement! I'm done! I didn't really like the ending, but I was in a rush to finish it up. So please, review REVIEW! But no flames please! I'm still a really new writer, so don't discourage me!   
  
Thanks for reading ^_^ And keep a look out for my next fic... It's probably be out this coming Saturday.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
